Fire Emblem: The Broken Alliance
by Clerical Nonsense
Summary: Fwee. One year after Nergal was killed, his daughter takes the reins, and there is trouble brewing in Bern... [r&r] [rated t for safety] [chapter3up][No FE7 Continuity. I've never played Hectie's mode [Haven't even beaten Easy Eli... So, yeah. Sorry.]
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One; **Brink Of Extinction

_A/N: I do not own Fire Emblem. The only characters I own (so far) are Sevelle and Nate, who are of my own creation… This story takes place a year after Nergal passed. It's for a Fire Emblem RPG I plan on opening…_

Sevelle flipped the long strand of hair from her face and shot an icy glare towards the soldier who had just entered her chamber. She stood up, revealing webbed stocking inching up to where her skirt ended. She had on a purple laced top, which many in Elibe would consider revealing. Shaking, the man walked up to her.

"We… Have news of Lord Eliwood." The man muttered. He had extreme anxiety running through his body.

Sevelle let out a laugh and smiled at the man, "Yes…? What is it?" She placed a firm first onto her hip and strutted down from the platform she was standing on, now level with the man.

The man let out an uneasy laugh, he was grateful for the smile, it seemed to calm him a bit, "He plans on coming to Valor." Sevelle felt tension inside her boiling. That was it?

"No reason why?" She asked calmly. The man slowly shook his head. Sevelle firmed another glare. She reached out her arm and lifted the man up by the collar, "The insolence! How dare you come to me with no reason why he would be coming?" She angrily threw the man back. He landed across the room. For a Necromancer, she definitely had upper-body strength.

The man moaned as he was losing consciousness, "A curse... A curse upon you." He cried with his dying breath, and froze, dead… lying in an eternal rest.

Sevelle let out a sigh, "Good help is hard to find…"

---

Days had passed without news of Eliwood's advancement. Perhaps it was a lie? Sevelle told herself not to believe that. He would get revenge on Eliwood for what he had done to her father.

Sevelle was moping in the chamber. Many Black Fang authorities questioned her leadership. She was strong physically, but her mental stamina was weak. The organization could be ruined in an instant. Nate, a surviving assassin, rapped lightly on the door. He had sentiment for Sevelle. Her father, the mighty Nergal, had been killed. "What…What is it?" She whispered, barely loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door.

Nate opened the door and poked his head in. Her tough demeanor vanished when nobody was around. Truly, she was a regular woman. He slowly made an advancement towards her. She looked up slowly and smiled. She and Nate were close friends, even before she was appointed leader. As he reached her, he put a firm grasp on her hand and knelt down beside her, "Please… Sevelle, don't cry. We have more news of Eliwood." Sevelle's ears perked up and she stopped crying instantly. Anything to get rid of Eliwood. "He has not yet left Castle Pherae. But, a spy told us he was planning it. He is heading to Valor."

Sevelle slapped Nate's hand off hers and glared at him, "He won't go alone. No, he'll go get those mice he calls friends… Hector of Ostia and that savage girl. We must stop his advancement to them. Send some soldiers to Pherae. We're invading."

Nate looked at Sevelle, stunned. She wanted to invade Pherae? That wasn't like her; she took an indirect approach to everything. Reluctantly, he stood back up and headed towards the door. "Oh, and Nate…?" She said, before he left. He turned around nervously. "Thank you." He smiled; she hadn't changed, after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two;** Uncanny Encounter 

_A/N: I still don't own Fire Emblem, the characters and likewise. I do 'pwn' some of them. Haha. You don't. Just so you know I have a thing against Marcus…_

Eliwood smiled at his mother, Lady Eleanora, and smiled at Isadora, a Paladin serving the family, "Once again, Isadora, I would like you to guard mother. Keep her safe."

Isadora shook her head, "I'm sorry, Lord Eliwood… But I am accompanying you."

Eliwood smiled at her, and looked back to his mother, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. After your father's death… I need you to be protected at all times." She said, solemnly. Eliwood nodded.

Isadora stepped on her horse and rode it beside Eliwood. Her love, Harken, was standing on the other side of Eleanora, looking depressed, "Isadora, I am quite sorry. But it is my turn to watch her. I will not be joining you." Isadora sniffed, and nodded solemnly. Another separation.

"And what of Lord Marcus? Will he be joining us?" Eliwood asked. Marcus was a key player in the destruction of the Black Fang the year before, and a valuable friend to Eliwood. Eleanora shook her head, "Therefore… It is only me and Isadora. To Ostia, then?" Isadora smiled and nodded, turning her horse around. Eleanora felt a tear trickling down her cheek as she waved the two off.

---

"Isadora… Where is Lord Marcus? Why isn't he coming with us?" Eliwood asked, as he walked beside Isadora, on her horse. She shrugged.

"I heard he married Dame Vaida…" She smirked. The two began laughing. Vaida, a Wyvern Rider who aided them the year before, was a little awkward. And the pairing, strange, but possible.

After the two finished laughing there was a long silence. Eliwood was looking around the forest horizon where he spotted two people laying the grass. Eliwood squinted at the blurred figures, and Isadora completely halted her horse. Anxiously, she drew her sword and prepared for battle. Eliwood continued staring, "No… Don't, Isadora." He mumbled. She looked at him questionably, but lowered her sword. "Sir Lowen? Is that you?" Eliwood called to one of the figures.

Shocked, Lowen pulled himself off of Rebecca, who he was with, stood up and straightened out his armor, "Lord Eliwood?" Rebecca blinked twice at the mention of Eliwood. Eagerly, she stood up and ran over to him, firmly wrapping her arms around his waist and grinning. Lowen, who took the more normal approach, walked over a few moments after Rebecca, "Well met, Eliwood," He said, and turned to the Paladin, "Lady Isadora."

Rebecca let go of Eliwood and brushed off her clothing, "Eliwood! Isadora! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Isadora's eye twitched slightly, "You were over for dinner at the castle last night. Remember?" Rebecca sighed and shook her head.

As the four conversed, never once did either Isadora or Eliwood mention going to see Hector. They were more focused on catching up. They had seen each other many times since the defeat of Nergal, but never had the chance to speak formally. "Where are you going?" Rebecca finally blurted out.

Isadora caught a glimpse of Eliwood from the corner of her eye, he looked hesitant, "We're going to see Lord Hector." She said firmly. Eliwood look pleased at her. Lowen looked at Eliwood with a funny glare, "Isn't… He in Caelin?" Isadora nodded. Lowen look his glance off of Eliwood, "Then maybe… We could also go see Lady Lyndis… In Sacae?"

Eliwood looked startled, "We?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yes! We're coming with you. You wouldn't make it to Caelin alone." Isadora shrugged. Eliwood sighed.

"Very well… You may come." Eliwood said, making Rebecca cheer, "But please… Keep it quiet."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three; **Pain and Suffering?

_A/N: Please excuse my lack of knowledge for Elibe geography… I do have a map, but can't locate Caelin on it… I now own Aileen. And Nintendo won't pick up for my calls. I'm offering a buck fifty for the rights to own Fire Emblem. x3_

Nate sent Aileen, a dark druid, to square off against Eliwood in Pherae. Unaware to them, he had joined forces with a Paladin, a Cavalier and an Archer, and had already left Pherae. Aileen was getting angry, "I wish to no longer chase after them! I'm not being paid to go on a wild goose chase!"

"And, in a moment, you won't be getting paid at all!" Nate snapped at her. Sevelle told Nate to go along with her. She had noticed that when Nergal was in charge, the stronger opponents always seemed to die. If there were two, Eliwood would be sure to fall.

Aileen glared at him. They had taken Pegasus to the kingdom of Caelin, now under Ostian rule. By now, they were a fair distance ahead of Eliwood and his men, and anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"What if they've already gone past here?" Aileen asked, twirling her hair.

"Lord Hector is still here. Eliwood is not stupid. He is much too weak to handle Valor alone. He will be asking help of him, and that woman from Sacae." Nate snapped at Aileen's insolence. The two seemed to butt heads a lot. Nate was a shallow pig-headed man. And Aileen was a stupid, ignorant woman. Nate tried to find whatever reason possible to yell at her.

Aileen, eventually, gave up talking to Nate. He was too rude for her liking. He kept taunting her, calling her dumb, stupid, unintelligent, and finally she snapped. She raised her arm and a black ball appeared. Almost in a whisper she began chanting for _Flux_. Nate stepped back waving his arms around, "No! Don't! Sevelle will have you killed!"

Aileen glared at him, "My life will have been worth living if you are dead, as well." She finished chanting and pushed her arm towards Nate. Thinking quickly, he ducked down low enough to avoid the spell, and drew his sword.

"How dare you… Attacking a superior!" He yelled and charged towards her. He jabbed the sword through the woman's body. As she gagged for breath, he kicked her to the ground, "Good riddance. Now, to make up a lie to tell Sevelle…" He laughed, sheathing his sword, and leaving the dead girl to rot.

_A/N: I do have more written... I'm up to Chapter 10ish... I just want critique, first. ;3 Uh... Quick introduction to Aileen, I guess... I would've loved to go into her backstory, it's really quite interesting..._  



End file.
